Hello
by murasacchibara
Summary: "Who knows? We might end up doing well." Naegi going to confess his feelings, but he feels nervous. NaeKiri, inspired by SHINee - Hello [one shot, AU, slight OOC, may contain some typos. i'm so done with it orz.]


**Hello**

My second fic and my first songfic. Now i try to write a fic from Dangan Ronpa.

Warning: slight OOC, typos, bad grammar

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa. And "Hello" was SHINee's song.

Don't read if you don't like the pair, k.

* * *

**~Naegi's POV~**

_When I see myself during these times__  
__I feel that I really am young__  
__Even with you in front of me__  
__I don't know what to do_

I take a deep breath. Eventually, I peeked behind the wall. That girl is talking to her friend, Asahina. That girl's name was Kyouko Kirigiri. Well, she's one of my close friend here. We've being friends since we entered a weird academy that trapped it students, named Kibougamine gakuen. We've managed to got out, though. And then we entered the same school again.

At first, I never felt something like this toward her. But don't know why, it becomes like this. Today was the day that I've been waited. Because today I'm going to confess my feeling to her.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_._

_._

_._

"So...". Togami start the conversation. "You ask me to tell my advise?" asked that glassed boy. "Errr—you can say that..." answered me, scratching the back of my hair that doesn't feel itchy.

_To the people who are in love  
__Please tell me how you started to love_

"What do you want to ask, Naegicchi?" asked the guy with a resembling-coconut tree-hair, Hagakure. I remained in silent. Then I take a deep breath.

"Um... what should a guy do when he's liking someone?" I asked while turning my gaze away. Togami and Hagakure remained in silent after hearing my question. Not so long, Hagakure chuckled.

"Maa, maa! Naegicchi is in love!" said him, made my face flushed.

"What—p-please just answer my question!" replied me. Togami adjusts his glasses' position. "I advice you to confess your feeling to that person quickly." I blinked both of my eyes. "Confess quickly?" said me, tilted my head slightly. Togami nodded his head. "Of course. Or else, there will someone else that confess to her too".

"Who is this person, anyway? If she's famous or pretty, you might have many rivals here." said Hagakure as he sips a carton of green tea that he bought earlier. "Do you really want to know?" asked me, chuckling. "Hey, is it wrong if I want to know?" said Hagakure as he frowned. ""Well, see you next time, Hagakure! Togami!". I waved my hand as go back to my class.

.

.

.

_-end of flashback-_

* * *

_Will the day I hold her hand ever come?  
__Will the day I kiss her above her closed eyes also come?_

I take a deep breath. What if she just thinks of me just as her friend? What if she had someone else that she like?

Quickly, I throw those thoughts. I can do it. Yes, I can.

Asahina walks back to her class. Then I walked toward Kirigiri. "Kirigiri-san..." called me.

"Yes, Naegi-kun? What's the matter?" replied her. "Ah, I..."

_Hello, hello  
__I brought up the courage  
__Hello, hello  
__I want to talk to you for a moment  
__Hello, hello  
__I may be rushing a bit  
__Who knows? We might  
__End up doing well_

Oh, why now I feel so nervous? Whereas I'm sure that I won't feel nervous. Is it a feeling of a person that want to confess?

"Ya?". Kirigiri still standing in front of me. "A-ah, I...". "What do you want to talked about, Naegi-kun?" asked Kirigiri, still with her usual calm expression. Bang. I'm not ready to confess now. I should have prepared myself to do it earlier. I mumbles to my own self. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

"Naegi-kun?". Her voice make me a bit shocked. "O-oh! I just want to say... e-errr..." I rolled my eyeballs. "Can you meet me on the yard, when the lesson are over?" asked me. Nah, with that I don't have to worry that the other people will seeing me confess. That can gives time for me to prepared myself, too. "Well, alright then..." replied her. Yeah! I want to jump as high as I can that time. "That's great! See you later, Kirigiri-san!" said me as I waved my hand.

I entered my classroom with happy feeling. No matter what happen, I _must_ did it.

_Whether I should approach you  
__Or wait a little longer  
__With everyone saying different things  
__Makes it much harder (You might not believe me)  
__She has higher standards than she seems  
__This kind of thing is uncommon for me  
__Please believe what I say_

* * *

4 PM

The bell rang. I'm standing on the yard, waiting for Kirigiri. I take a glance at my cellphone's clock. "Sorry fr waiting too long, Naegi-kun." Kirigiri appeared behind me. "Ah—it's alright!" said me, wagging my hand and smiled.

_Will the day I casually hold her come?_  
_I believe everything will turn out the way you think it will_

"So, well, what do you want to talking about?" Kirigiri raised one of her eyebrows and crossing her arms. I changed my mind. Before I confess to her, I'm planning to take her to some place. "Oh... Kirigiri-san, are you busy today?" I asked. "I didn't have any other acivities today, I think. why?". "Ah- it's nothing." I nodded my head. "Kirigiri-san, would you mind if we go to the new cafe near the park?" I asked. "Sure. I'd like to." she replied, still with her usual expression.

She _agreed_ to go with me. I feel so happy right now. "That's great." said me, starting to walk. "Let's go.". I took her hand and heading to the cafe. You can say it was my _first_ date. My heart feels like thump-thump-ing. We finally arrived on the cafe. I opened the door for her, and she walked before me. "Where should we sit, Naegi-kun?" she asks. I looked around, looking for an empty table.

"There it is.". I found it. Kirigiri walks to the table, and sit down. We looked at the menu. "What do you want to order, Kirigiri-san?" asked me. "A milk tea would be fine for me. What about yours, Naegi-kun?". "I think I'll order an Espresso." I nodded my head. The waiter coming to us. "A milk tea and an Espresso, please." ordered me. The waiter nodded, and leave our table. We waited on the table. I think when should I confess to her. I've bought a bundle of tulips for her before I went to school. _In front of the cafe would be great_, I think.

Not so long, the waiter come back as he brought our orders. "Thank you." said Kirigiri calmly, take her cup of milk tea and slowly drinks it. I drink my Espresso as well. "How's the taste, Kirigiri-san?" I smiled. "Quite good." she put back the cup on the table. I rolled my eyeballs, looking for a topic to talk about. Then I have an idea to asks her what is her type of person she likes.

_Hello, hello_  
_I brought up the courage_  
_Hello, hello_  
_I want to talk to you for a moment_  
_Hello, hello_  
_I may be rushing a bit_  
_Who knows? We might..._

"Nee, Kirigiri-san. M-may I ask you something?" I scratched my cheek. "Hm? Sure. What do you want to ask?" replied her. I take a deep breath. "May I know what's your type of person you likes...?". Kirigiri widen her eyes slightly, but still with a calm expression on her face. "Well. I quite likes intelligent guys." she said, take a sip of her milk tea.

I put my index finger and thumb on my chin, then nodding. "Why you suddenly asked me about that, Naegi-kun?". I startled. "W-well, nothing! I... I just want to know." quickly, I nodded my head again. "...Alright then.". I sighed in relief.

I looked down, looking for another topic. "What about you, Naegi-kun?" she asked me. "Huh?". "Your type of girl you like." replied her. I remained silent for some while. "I... m-my type is girls that are kind." I smiled, take a quick answer. "I see." Kirigiri takes a sip of her milk again. We silents each other. And I feel really awkward now.

Some minutes later, she finished drinks her milk tea. "I'm done." said her. "Ah-" I quickly drinks my Espresso and stands up from the table, walking to the counter and put some moneys there. We walked out from the cafe.

_It's not my first time to be honest_  
_I've loved and broken up before_  
_But it's hard, please believe these words_  
_You are different_

I take the bundle of flowers I bought from my bag silently, and hide it behind my back. I keep some distance with Kirigiri, so she won't found out. I stopped walking. "Naegi-kun, what's the matter?" Kirigiri turned her head to me. "Kirigiri-san... t-there's something I want to tell you." said me. She blinked her eyes once. "What is it?".

_Hello, hello_  
_Please give me a chance_  
_Hello, hello_  
_I don't know how you feel right now_  
_Who knows? Two of us_  
_Might be destiny_

I show the flowers bundle and give it to her. "I... like you. Would you go out with m-me?". Finally I do it. I confess my feeling to her. Kirigiri widen her eyes. She looks a bit surprised. A pink flush appeared on both of her cheeks, shows that she's embarrassed. "I-it's alright if you don't want to." I quickly looked down. Kirigiri looked at me deeply.

"I'd like to, Naegi-kun.".

I widen my eyes in shock. What does she said? "R-really?" asks me. She nodded. "There's nothing wrong if I go out with you, right, Naegi-kun?" said her, smiling slightly. I want to explode at that time. She accepted my feeling. I feel really, really, really happy. And I think I don't have to hesitate again. "Thank you!" I ran to her and hugs herself.

After I let go, Kirigiri takes the flowers bundle I gave to her. "Oh, Kirigiri-san—can I just call you with your first name?" asked me. She nodded. "Sure.". I grinned widely. "Thanks again, Kyouko-chan."

_Hello, the times I spent by your side_  
_Can no more compare to any other happiness_  
_I can't express myself to you_  
_My heart wants all of you, never let you go_  
_If this is love, I'll never let it go_  
_Who knows? The two of us_

_Hello, hello._

* * *

it's really messed up, i run out of idea. sorry if it's bad. RnR please


End file.
